The present invention relates to surgical tools and procedures generally and relates more particularly to the use of ablation to create elongated lesions to treat atrial fibrillation or other medical conditions.
In patients with chronic atrial fibrillation having tachycardia that resistant to medical treatment, the Maze III procedure has been employed. This procedure controls propagation of the depolarization wavefronts in the right and left atria by means of surgical incisions through the walls of the right and left atria. The incisions create blind or dead end conduction pathways, which prevent re-entrant atrial tachycardias from occurring. While the Maze procedure is successful in treating atrial fibrillation, the procedure is quite complex and is currently practiced by only a few very skilled cardiac surgeons in conjunction with other open-heart procedures. The procedure also is quite traumatic to the heart, as in essence the right and left atria are cut into pieces and sewed back together, to define lines of lesion across which the depolarization wavefronts will not propagate.
It has been suggested that procedures similar to the Maze procedure could be instead performed by means of electrosurgical ablation, for example, by applying RF energy to internal or external surfaces of the atria to create lesions across which the depolarization wavefronts will not propagate. Such procedures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,417, issued to Pomeranz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,766, issued to Swartz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,077, issued to Pomeranz, U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,944, issued to Swanson, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,523, issued to Fleischman, et al, all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Hemostat type electrosurgical or cryo-ablation devices for use in performing such procedures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,280 issued to Avitall, U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,605 issued to Vaska, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,543, issued to Cox, et al., PCT published Application No. WO99/59486, by Wang and in pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/747,609 filed Dec. 22, 2000 by Hooven, et al., all incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. In order for such procedures to be effective it is desirable that the electrosurgically created lesions are continuous along their length and extend completely through the tissue of the heart. In order for such procedures to be effective it is desirable that the electrosurgically created lesions are continuous along their length and extend completely through the tissue of the heart.